Dreaming Of You
by TheDodger55
Summary: *One Shot* Just a little song fic in Nina's POV. She keeps having dreams about Fabian. After, will she have the courage to tell him how she feels, or will he beat her to it?


**A/N: Okay, well, here's a one shot I've been wanting to write for a while. It is based off the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena Quintanilla-Perez. She is a very talented singer who died very young and I just wanted to share one of her songs using our favorite couple, Nina and Fabian!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. All rights are to Nickelodeon. I also do not own "Dreaming of You". All rights belong to Selena's family.**

**Nina POV**

I had just come back from my attic sweep with Fabian. We listened to one of those weird cylinders and we got some more clues to back us up on this crazy mystery. I'm just glad to be back in my safe room.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

It had gotten really late at night and Amber was sound asleep. I swear, she could sleep through an earthquake, if possible. I tried to go to sleep but all I could think of was Fabian. His eyes, his cute smile, that blush whenever I'm around him. I wonder, is he thinking of me too? I really wish he was.

_'Cause I'm dreamin' of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

That night, I had a dream about him. We were just running around the campus laughing and then, he just hugged me then picked me up and spun me around. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. I just wanted to stay in my room dreaming about him and I.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And i wonder if you I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside? _

_Would you even care?_

The next morning, I sat at the dining room table in my usual spot next to Fabian and I felt him looking at me. I looked at him and he just kept smiling. I waved at him and he quickly snapped out of his gaze and started blushing. As I was eating, I looked in his direction and our eyes met for a quick second.

"Oh, umm..." Fabian stuttered, "I know you already heard this, Nina, but y-you have pretty eyes."

"Thanks." I responded, blushing.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So, I wait for the day_

_For the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes, I do_

I swear, I wanted to hold him close, like in my dream, but I didn't want our whole friendship to be all awkward if that happened. Guess I'll just have to rely on my dreams. Maybe, one day, I'll have the courage to tell him how I feel. I hope he feels the same way.

_I'll be dreamin' of you tonight_

_'Til tommorow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Tonight, I had another dream about him. We were at some dance and we were crowned Prom King and Queen or something. We had our foreheads pressed together and we were beaming like crazy. I'm glad I chose this part of the world and not anywhere else or I wouldn't have met him. My dreams were the only way I could be with him like I want it to be.

_Corazon_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_(I can't stop dreaming)_

_Como te necesito_

_(I can't stop dreaming of you)_

_Mi amor, como te extrano_

The dreams continued for a couple more weeks and there was no way of stopping them from coming. Were they trying to tell me something? Should I tell Fabe how I feel? Does he like me back?

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said, "I love you."_

_I love you, too_

As I kept pondering, I accidentally bumped into him as he walked through the foyer.

"Nina! Just the girl I wanted to see." he said smiling.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"W-Well, you see... I uhh... I really like you and I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?"

_Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight_

_'Til tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

I couldn't control myself and I ended up throwing my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Fabian, I really like you too and that date sounds like fun." I said. He started chuckling and he hugged me back.

In the kitchen, the radio was left on and the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena Quintanilla-Perez came on.

This song I can relate to.

_Dreamin' with you tonight_

_(With you tonight)_

_'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_(I'll be dreaming endlessly)_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_(Endlessly)_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_('Til tomorrow)_

_Dreaming..._

_With you..._

_Tonight!_

**A/N: Yeah, I just had to put the rest of the song at the end. Pretty fluffy, right? Yeah, I know, forgot a couple accents and those squigly things but my computer was being stupid and I couldn't figure out another way to do it. Okay, so just because I'm finished with my first HOA story doesn't mean I won't be writing anymore. Just thought I'd share that with you all. So, tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
